Truth or Dare in Detention
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: When all the Weasley and Potter kids get put into detention for fighting on the quidditch pitch they decide to play truth or dare with some kids in Slytherin house. Secrets come out. New friendships and relationships are formed. Drama does happen between all teenagers even wizard and witches.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started this story like two and a half years ago and just forgot it was in my documents and I had to retype a whole chapter after I finished it and it was a very long chapter. So I finally finished it and I hope everybody likes is.**

* * *

Gryffindor Quidditch team was heading out to the pitch for practice. Albus, James and Lily got onto the pitch.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" The three siblings whirled around to see Scorpius Malfoy walking toward them. Fred and Louis Weasley came out of the locker room and ran over when they saw Malfoy.

"We're practicing for our first match of the year, Malfoy. What do you think you're doing out on the pitch?" Albus replied

"Slytherin has the pitch today."

"Um, I don't think so. We have a note from McGonagall to be here, we're training our new seeker." James growled at him.

"What was Potter number two over there not good enough?" Scorpius said as he looked at Albus. Scorpius smirked at them in amusement.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will!" Freddie Snapped.

Alice Longbottom walked out of the locker rooms with her brother Frank.

"No Albus was given the position of Keeper." James said.

"Then who's your new seeker?" Malfoy asked.

"That would be me." Lily stepped forward.

"You?" Scorpius choked up through laughter.

"I bet you couldn't even fly a foot off the ground." Lily had the firebolt 2000 in her hand.

"Wanna bet." Lily gave him a dirty look then hopped on her broom and flew fifty feet into the air.

"Bite your tongue Malfoy!" Lily shouted down to him.

"When you catch the snitch before I do I will!" Lily flew down and stood back with Alice. The rest of the Slytherin team came out.

"Malfoy what are the Gryffindor's doing out here?" One of the Slytherin's said.

"They say they have a note from McGonagall to be out here so they can train their new seeker." Scorpius replied.

"We do have a note." James said as he handed Scorpius the note. Scorpius read it over and then handed it back.

"Alright go ahead practice all you want, you'll never beat us." Scorpius smirked then turned around and started to walk away.

"And why's that Malfoy?" Albus asked. Scorpius stopped walking and smirked.

"Because," He turned back around and walked back towards them.

"We are the best of the best and we have skill."

"So do we."

"Oh please you half bloods will never beat us."

"Hey! I am not a halfblood!" Louis yelled. "For your information I am One eighth Veela and Pureblood!"

"I thought only girls were part Veela, Weasley." Darrell Zabini said.

"And I thought only Squibs were stupid bitches but apparently we're both wrong." Louis growled.

"Who are you calling a stupid bitch?" Malfoy shouted.

"Let me see," Louis looked as though he were thinking.

"You and the rest of your team." He finally said.

"Well at least we come from purebloods, not halfblood's and mudblood's" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

Lily walked right up to him and punched him in the face. He looked at her and slapped her across the face. James leaped forward and landed on Scorpius and tackled him to the ground, and started to punch him over, and over again. Alice stood back and helped Lily wipe the blood from her nose. Malfoy had managed to hit her right in the nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" James shouted as he kept punching Scorpius. It took Freddie, Albus, Louis and Frank to pull James off him. Scorpius's nose looked completely disoriented.

"Git!" Scorpius hissed.

"Prat!" Albus shouted back.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" James yelled.

"She needs to learn to take a hit!" Scorpius said after spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Malfoy, hitting a girl is low, even for you. Real men don't hit women." Albus said.

"Oi! Potter what would you know about being a real man?" Zabini teased.

"I don't know why don't you go ask your mom!" Albus said with a grin.

Zabini ran forward and tackled Albus to the ground. They both started throwing punches and rolling around on the ground pinning each other down.

Lily had finally gotten her nose to stop bleeding. Rose, Victoire, Roxy, Teddy, Hugo, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy were now onto the field to watch Lily's first practice. Rose had heard that Malfoy had actually hit Lily. Rose walked forward and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"You Foul loathsome evil little Cockroach!" She shouted.

"How dare you hit a girl!"

"She can't take a hit. If she's going to be a seeker and go up against me she needs to learn how to take a hit." A spark flew out of the tip of the wand and hit Scorpius in the face. His nose started running like crazy.

"Don't ever touch my cousin again you git!" Scorpius became disgusted his nose had snot dripping from it and it wasn't stopping.

"Za- Za- Za-bi-ni " Scorpius howled. Darrell use a counter curse and walked up to Rose and raised his hand ready to smack her. Hugo jumped in front of him and punched him before he got within five feet of Rose. But his hand came down and smacked Hugo instead.

Some of the Slytherin Girls who watch their practice only so they could drool over the team, had come down from the stands and were now fighting with Victoire, Roxy, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy, while Freddie, Teddy, James, Albus, Hugo, Frank, and Louis were fighting the boys on the Slytherin team.

Alice, Rose, and Lily had managed to step back out of the fight. Alice and Lily Pushed Rose toward the entrance of the pitch.

"Go get McGonagall or somebody." Lily shouted. Rose ran off, out of the stadium. Alice and Lily hopped on their brooms and flew above everybody out of reach and just sat their.

"Alice, go look over head and come tell me when you see Rose and who ever she's gone to get coming."

"Alright." Alice flew up to where she could see the castle. Lily just hovered on her broom.

Scorpius managed to squirm out of the fight. He looked around then looked up to see Lily looking down from above. Before anybody noticed he'd squirmed out, he hopped on his brooms and flew up to Lily.

"Hey, Potter!" Lily turned her head and a look of horror came across her face.

"You see what you caused."

"I didn't cause anything." She suddenly jerked her broom away from Scorpius and took off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no you don't Potter." He mumbled to himself. He took off after her.

She flattened out so she could pick up speed. They flew half way across the pitch when Lily started to slow down. She turned her head to see Scorpius. He'd grabbed the back of her broom. Her broom was jerked back and Scorpius was now right along side her.

"Think you can just run away from what you started, well I don't think so Potter!" Scorpius snarled.

Before he could do anything she leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away he had a shocked look on his face and froze. Lily laughed, then flattened out on her broom again.

She looked back for signs of Scorpius but he was nowhere in sight. She turned back and almost ran right into the stands. She swerved and fell off the side.

She reached for her broom and grabbed it right in time. She looked down to see how far of a drop it would be. Looked to be about 70 feet or more.

"Potter!" Lily jerked her head and saw Scorpius

"Give me your hand!" He was holding out his hand for her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'd rather you not fall to your death!"

"Why do you care if I fall or not?"

"I'd prefer to win fair and square instead of facing a team who's at a disadvantage." Lily's hand was beginning to slip down the handle of her broom.

"Hurry!" He shouted. But by the time she'd made up her mind to reach out and grab his hand, her hand had already let go of her broom.

She let out a piecing scream as she fell and closed her eyes tightly. She suddenly felt something grab her arm, when she opened her eyes she saw Scorpius had grabbed her arm. He flew to the ground and picked up her broom which had fallen. Lily looked at Scorpius, she was surprised, he was blushing bright red and looked down at the ground.

"Thanks." she said with hesitant.

"No problem."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" They both turned to see Mistress McGonagall standing there.

"Why must you all act so childish! You're all students of the same school, different ages, yes. Different houses, yes. But acting this barbaric will not be acceptable! For this Saturday none of you will be going to Hogsmead, because you all have Saturday detention!" Everyone groaned.

"Aww, come on!" Victoire said

"I have a date with Teresa Thomas!" Louis complained

"Yeah and I have a date with Darcy Finnigan." James whined "It took me forever to get her to agree to go out with me!"

"I'm sorry but it is your own faults, if you would just respect each other enough maybe I wouldn't have to punish you. Ten points will be taken from each of you."

"Oh come on!" Everyone groaned.

"Malfoy, Potter!" McGonagall yelled to Scorpius and Lily

"I suppose being as you two are out here as well and have blood on you, you were involved in this scuffle to, so the punishment goes for you two as well." Scorpius groaned and Lily swore under her breath.

* * *

**I hope everybody enjoyed reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily ran down the hall hoping she wouldn't be late for potions again. She turned a corner and tripped over her own feet and dropped everything.

"Dammit!" She stood up and brushed herself off, then knelt down to pick up her things.

"Need some help?" She looked up, it was Scorpius.

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, ok."

"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped. He put his hands in his pockets and turned red. Lily picked up the last of her things.

"Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to say something?"

"Um…"

"Never mind, I don't have time for this I'm already late for Potions as it is." She walked passed him and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She turned around to Scorpius rubbing the back of his neck

"What!"

"About what happened on the pitch the other day."

"Drop it Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it, and if you ever tell anyone about it," She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "I will hex you." She growled. He nodded to show is understanding.

"Good." She turned and walked off. He just stood there in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily, Dominique, Alice and Roxy walked down the corridor on their way to detention.

"I'm missing my date with Kenny Creevey for Detention." Dominique whined.

"Did you tell him you have detention?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, he said he understood and he'll just hang around with his cousin Anna, Lindsey, and Seamus."

"Well there's always next weekend." Lily added.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I was going to go to the Honeydukes to get Fizzing Whizzbees, I don't have anymore left. I've been having Fizzing Whizzbees withdrawal" Roxy added. Lily, Alice and Dominique all started laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious you guys!" Everybody was silent for a moment before they all started laughing, even Roxy.

"Alright come on we'll be late to detention, lets go" Alice said.

They all quickened their pace and made it on time, right before Mistress McGonagall walked in. She walked to the front of the class room and stood in silence for a moment.

"You all know why you're here. So while you are in detention, you will be either doing school work, studying or remaining silent. There will be no talking. Understood?" Everybody nodded. "I have important matters to attend too, so Mr. Filch with be checking on you every hour." Without another word McGonagall walked out.

The room was silent for a few moments, then Victoire finally broke the silence.

"Well, this should be fun." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Speak for yourself Weasley" A blonde haired Slytherin girl said in a snobbish tone.

"Hey, Flint!" Lily shouted. "Why don't you take that piece of crap wand you have and stick it up your-"

"Lily!" Albus shouted.

"What? She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and know when sarcasm is being used." Lily replied

"Well why don't you stick your hand over your own mouth!" James snapped.

"James!"

"It's her fault we're all here! She started the fight by punching Malfoy!" James shouted

"Yeah it's her fault!" One of the Slytherin girls shouted. Everyone looked at Lily in angry, except for Roxy, Victoire, Teddy, Albus, Dominique, Alice and Scorpius.

Everyone started making comments and blaming Lily. Nobody could hear themselves thinks over all the noise.

"SHUT IT!" someone yelled. When the room fell silent everybody realized that it was Scorpius who had yelled.

"It's not Lily's fault, so leave her alone!" Everyone looked in shock at Scorpius.

Nobody said anything for a while. Filch came and checked on them twice. Within the first hour Rose finished every assignment she had. She'd studied for 3 different tests and was now reading a textbook for fun.

Albus and Alice were continuously flirting.

Fred, James, Louis, Frank, and Roxy want to shoot themselves because they were so bored.

Hugo, Lily Molly, Lucy and Dominique managed to keep a conversation going.

Victoire and Teddy were drooling over each other, but that was nothing new to anybody.

Everybody else was just sitting around and staring off into space, except Scorpius he was staring at Lily, but she hadn't realized it.

"How much longer are we going to be I here?" Isabella Flint whined.

"Until the big hand reaches the 5." Roxy said, as if talking to a five year old.

It was only 12 o'clock and there was nothing left to do but sit there and be bored. Due to the fact that Filch was checking on them every hour didn't make it easier. If anyone so much as coughed he'd walk in and give a lecture about the rules of detention and how you either do school work, read, study, or you could go and spend the day with him cleaning up the trophies. But they all knew that he couldn't make them do anything because McGonagall hadn't given him the authority to, so they ignored him and remained quiet.

When he left they just sat their. Lily turned around to Hugo"We've got five hours to kill, what should we do?" Lily asked.

"We could study?"

"That's no fun Hugo."

"Why don't we play truth or dare." Dominique suggested as she butted into the conversation.

"There's not enough people." Lily said.

"Well if we convince everyone here to play then we'll have enough." Dominique whispered.

"Then you convince them all." Hugo said.

"I will!" Dominique stood from her seat, everybody just looked at her.

"Alright, all those who wanna play truth or dare gather round and all those who don't, keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not playing truth or dare with you!" One of the Slytherin girls snapped.

"I said, if you're not gonna play keep your mouth shut." Dominique said with a grin.

"I'm in." Albus said

"Yeah I'll play" James added. Victoire, Teddy, Louis, Molly, Roxy, Fred, Alice, and Frank all agreed happily, but mostly agreed because they had nothing better to do.

Lily looked around the room. "Oh come on Lucy, you have got to play, you are the noisiest person in the family, well second noisiest." Lily had a devious grin on her face, as she referred to herself.

"Alright fine." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Rosie, come on you're the smartest, you always know the way to get people to spill all their secrets you've got to play." Hugo begged.

"No, I don't see the point to your silly childish games. Besides, truth or dare is just another way for us to make fools of ourselves in front of our peers." Rose snapped.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Weasley?"

Everyone turned their heads only to find that it was Scorpius who had commented. He was sitting on top of his desk with the 'Malfoy' smirk on his face. Louis, Fred, Frank and James were trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Rose said in shock.

"You heard me Weasley. There's really no point in trying to justify why you won't play because everyone already knows that you'll end up looking like the biggest fool at the end." "What makes you say that?"

"Because behind all your brains, are secrets that you'd die before you told anybody."

"How would you know? You spend more time insulting me with your immature brain of yours, that you've never taken the time to ever dig into my history to find these so called 'secrets'. Besides that, you don't even know me. I mean, yes we are acquainted with each other but you don't-"

"Oh shut it already, we all get the point Weasley. We know each other and you don't think I know who you are or what you've done, but in reality where the rest of us live, unlike you who lives up in Weasel world, you're not the smartest person in the world. I already know you're not even twice as smart as your mother was, and to be perfectly honest I don't care that she was a mudblood because I know who she was and how smart she was and I respect her, even though we've never technically met." Rose was speechless. She never knew that Scorpius knew her mother was a muggle born child.

"So what you're saying is that you, a Malfoy, don't care about blood status's?" Lily asked. Scorpius stood up then sat on top of a desk.

"Not really, yes, I am a pureblood but I see it as my parents were in an arranged marriage and they were perfectly honest with me, when I fall in love they will not care about her blood status, they would prefer a girl who was sorted into Slytherin but they really don't care."

Isabella Flint stood and locked her arms around Scorpius's arm. "Scorpius baby, you don't mean that, do you? You'd never marry a filthy half blood or mudblood would you?"

"Izzy?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows

"Don't call me that!" She protested

"Whatever, two things. One: don't touch me," Scorpius ripped her arm off his. "and two: If you think I really care about blood status's you are one crazy bitch. How I see it is, if I love her, what should it matter if she's a pureblood or not?" Isabella gave him a disgusted look.

"Wipe that disgusted look off your face, you little bitch!" Isabella took one look at him then went and sat four rows away from everybody. Everyone just stared at him.

"What?" He asked as he looked back at everybody.

"Wow Malfoy, I never knew there was this kind of side to you." James said.

"I have a new found respect for you, I still think you're the biggest git in the world but to know you don't care about blood status makes me think somewhere deep deep deep down, you're an ok git." Everyone just giggled a bit.

"So are we gonna just sit here like a bunch of flesh eating slugs or are we going to play truth or dare?" Scorpius asked.

"Well if Malfoy's playing, I'm playing." Darrell Zabini added.

"Yeah me too." Zachary Nott said.

"Me three." Blake Crabbe said.

Jackson, Mack, Samantha, and Carly Higgs, who according to rumor, Jackson and Mack had managed to slip puking pastilles into one of the teachers goblet during dinner and Samantha had gotten into a fight with a Hufflepuff and knocked her out cold.

Then Carly who'd gotten detention for tripping over Mrs. Norris in front of Filch while trying to make it to class on time. But some Ravenclaw boy had said Samantha didn't do anything because she was in the library at the time. Nobody believed him so they both got detention.

There were a few other students who's just turned their heads the other way and didn't care to listen but then there was Lavender Finnigan. Now she was not someone to be playing truth or dare with because as soon as detention ended she'd go straight to her friends and spill everything she heard. Nobody could figure out how she ended up in detention but nobody really wanted to know, so they just ignored her and told her she couldn't play.

Malfoy threatened that if she even thought about telling anybody about what was said he'd go and tell her boyfriend that she was seen coming out of a broom closet with Joseph Corner. Darcy Finnigan, Lavender's little sister also managed to land herself in detention for the day. She didn't really want to say what for though.

Albus started the game.

"James, truth or dare?" He said.

"Dare." James replied.

"When we get out of here I dare you to go ask out Alyssa Davies."

"Hell no!"

"You were saying how you were so in love with her, just the other day!"

"No you heard me wrong, I said Alyssa Macmillan."

"Oh, well I still dare you to asked Davies out." Albus said with a smirk.

"Fine." James shrugged his shoulders and seemed pretty laid back.

Darcy who was sitting right next James turned red with anger. James spend all that time annoying Darcy to go out with him, then he confessed his love for another girl. Darcy didn't say anything though. She thought he'd eventually catch on, but usually he never did.

"Rose truth or dare?" James said.

"Truth." Rose replied.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Rose mumbled at a low tone.

"What was that?" James asked. She mumbled again a bit louder.

"What?"

"NO! I haven't! Are you happy James, I admit it I've never kissed a boy."

"Roxy, Truth of dare?" Rose asked. "Dare." Roxy said confidently.

"I Dare you to go over their to Mack Higgs and kiss him."

"Alright, he's pretty cute and he's worthy of stealing my fiftieth kiss." Roxy said as she stood up and crossed the room.

"Mack!"

Mack turned toward Roxy and before he could even say anything she bent down and pressed her lips against him. She pulled away, smiled then walked back to her seat. Everyone eventually noticed that he'd began to stare at her.

Roxy then dared Dominique to stand in the doorway and hex the first person who walks by, which she gladly did.

Then Dominique asked Molly who she liked and it turned out she liked Zach Nott. So Zach had moved to sit closer to her and she some how ended up sitting on his lap. Then Molly asked Lucy who she'd date in the school and she told them there wasn't anybody in this school she'd date, but nobody believed her.

Lucy then dared Fred to kiss Isabella Flint, he put up a huge fight about doing it but James talked him into it, he then said "James talks me into doing the dumbest shit." Everybody laughed.

Fred dared Frank to go tell one of the Slytherin girls she were a slut, which everybody knew she was because she was cheating on three different boys at the moment. She began to cry, then was told by her friends that she needs to suck it up because it was true.

Then Fred managed to weasel a few secrets out of Teddy, which was that him and Victoire we not virgins in the least bit. Victoire slapped Teddy. He then dared Victoire to kiss him which she did.

Victoire dared Zach Nott to tell Molly exactly how he felt about her and it turned out he'd like her for years.

"Malfoy, truth of dare?" Zach asked.

"Truth." Scorpius replied.

"Oh, come on, a Malfoy passing up a chance to be dared?" Crabbe said. Scorpius ignored him and nodded.

"Who was your first kiss?" Scorpius turned paler than usual. He then turned red.

"Never mind I pick dare."

"I dare you to answer the question." Scorpius turned an even darker shade of red then looked around at everybody.

"We're waiting." Fred added. Scorpius mumbled at first.

"What?" James said.

"It sounded like he said Lola Smiter. Who the hell is Lola Smiter?" Fred added. "Li-hmm po-hmm."

"What?" Lily asked.

He looked up into her eyes and it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head. She immediately turned red as blood. She knew why he didn't want to say who.

"Out with it Malfoy!" Nott demanded. Lily looked at him is desperation. She was hoping that he would just lie.

"Lily Potter." He finally said

"WHAT!" Albus and James shouted in unison. They both looked at Scorpius as if they were ready to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked in shock. Teddy, Louis and Fred were trying to hold James and Albus back so they didn't kill Scorpius. Lily was just standing behind Victoire.

"Just sit the hell down! All of you!" Rose screamed. The tone of her scream meant that if you don't listen she will kill you. Everyone was dead silent and nobody said anything for a few moments.

"Lily you can not honestly tell me you kissed Malfoy!" Albus said.

"NO! I'd take a Cruciatus Curse before kissing Malfoy." Scorpius was speechless.

"Potter!" James Albus and Lily all looked at Malfoy.

"The lady Potter" James and Albus shot Scorpius a death glare.

"Truth or Dare."

"Can I pick both." Lily said trying to look Arrogant.

"Fine, have it your way. It'll be more fun for me." He replied with a smirk.

"Tell the truth, you kissed me and loved it."

"Over your dead body." she replied.

"If I had to kiss you I'd hate it then I'd kill myself."

"Oh Potteret everyone here knows you've had a crush on me since your first year. Just admit it. You kissed me and you liked it so much."

"Like I said before, over your dead body." Scorpius turned red with anger.

He wanted Lily to admit she kissed him. He then thought of a brilliant idea.

"Alright and for your dare," He paused for a minute and pretended to think. His smirk grew into a devious smile.

"Malfoy, I can see the evil smile on your face, you have two options. Either wipe that smile off your face or I'll do it for you!" James threatened.

"She's the idiot that picked both truth and dare, let her take the consequences." James looked at Scorpius then at Lily.

"He has a point, Lily. You picked both and what ever torture he has in store for you gotta take it like a man." Freddie added. James looked at his sister.

"You're a true idiot Lily. I'm gonna have to agree with Freddie, you got yourself into this you have to take what you dished out."

"JAMES! What the hell!" Albus shouted.

"Filch is coming!" Lavender Finnigan whispered.

Everybody moved as quickly as possible to where they'd been sitting before truth or dare started and stayed dead silent. Filch walked into the classroom and walked around to check on everyone. Lily raised her hand silently.

"Yes." Filch croaked.

"I need to use the lavatory."

"Alright," He groaned.

"Anyone else need to go?" Scorpius was the only one to raise his hand.

Lily looked at him in confusion. He smirked then she looked in disbelief. When the three of them got out into the hall Filch stood at the door.

"Alright, you know where you need to go. I'll be standing right here, if you're not back in ten minutes I'm comin' after ya's." Both of them nodded then began to walk away.

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?" Lily Whispered.

"What do you think?" Scorpius replied.

"Git." Scorpius just smirked. When they turned the corner and were out of Filch's sight Scorpius pushed Lily against the wall.

"Come on Potter admit it, you like me."

"Not even in your dreams Malfoy."

"Oh come on. Kiss me."

"No!"

"Why not? You know you want to."

"No I really don't." Lily said as she pushed Scorpius's hand down and walked away from him.

"Oh, come on, Potter! Scorpius shouted down the hall.

"My name is not Potter!" She screamed as she turned the next corner.

Lily heard Filch come around the corner and start yelling at Scorpius. Lily just continued on her way to the bathroom./span/p


	5. Chapter 5

**So this was the chapter that I had to re-write because my computer deleted it all. I had actually originally a five page chapter on Documents but it all go erased after I had finished the chapter over a year ago. So I hadn't read it in a while so I kind of forgot a lot of what I'd written so sorry if it isn't that good. I tried my best. **

* * *

By the time Lily returned to the classroom Scorpius was seated and waiting. Filch looked around at all of them.

"Remember, this is detention! Stay quiet, do your work or don't do anything!" Filch turned and walked out. They waited a minute then Lavender got up and looked out the door.

"Alright he's gone."

"So, you're dare." Scorpius sat back on top of the desk.

Everybody turned and moved back to where they'd been sitting.

"I dare you to kiss me." "No." Lily turned red she did not want to kill Scorpius in the least bit.

"Lily you have to. I kissed Flint." Fred get a disgusted look toward Isabella Flint.

"Yeah but that's different she is her. Malfoy is Malfoy." Lily shouted.

"Lily just do it and get it over with." Dominique said. Lily looked at everybody staring at her.

"Fine!" Scorpius walked over to her. Everybody watched. He leaned in, their lips touched. It lasted a few seconds and then she pulled away.

"Well?" Roxy asked. "Well what?" Lily snapped.

"How was it?" Rose said.

"Like kissing a fish!" Lily said. She walked away from Scorpius and sat back down. Scorpius turned red gathered his things then moved across the rooms. Nobody really noticed that he was gone.

"James truth or dare?" Albus asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like out of all the girls in school."

"Pass."

"Come on James."

"I can have one pass can't I?" James asked.

"No." Darcy said sternly. Everybody looked up at her.

"Answer the question." Darcy insisted.

"I don't know." James said.

"You are such a little prat!" Darcy stood up, slapped James, picked up her stuff and walked out of detention.

"Alright then, um, Roxy. Truth or Dare?" Dominique asked.

"Truth." Roxy replied.

"Is it true you went went swimming in the Black Lake-"

"Who hasn't swam in the Black Lake." Roxy said cutting Dominique off

"Let me finish." Roxy looked at her.

"Is it true you swam in Black Lake...naked?" Roxy's face drained of all color.

"Well?" Dominique said.

"Yes." Most of the guys started to laugh and most of the girls looked in shock, except for Dominique, Rose and Lily. They just laughed.

"Don't worry Roxy, you aren't the only person who has done that." Darrell Zabini said.

Lily eventually noticed that Scorpius had left the group. She ventured over to where Scorpius was sitting. "Why are you over here?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Why do you care?" Scorpius's tone was cold as was the look in his eyes. But his eyes looked red and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" Lily asked.

"What's it to you? I kiss like a fish don't I?"

"No."

"Then why did you say I do."

"Because my entire family was watching."

"So that makes it ok to hurt my feelings and make a fool out of me?"

"I didn't realize I hurt your feelings."

"Yeah because Malfoy's aren't suppose to have feelings right? You know you only stole my first kiss. But you know I thought I felt something but I was wrong. Just- Just go away. Leave me alone."

"Scorpius I'm sorry."

"Just leave." "Fine." Lily stood and walked back to the group playing truth or dare.

The dares started to get boring so people stopped picking dare. Everybody just picked truth.

They found out that Alice and Albus weren't virgins. Fred set off a slime bomb in the potions classroom, completely on accident. Which didn't make it any less funny than it already had been. Albus had accidentally broken one of the statues and gotten away with it because nobody was around when he did it.

Molly and Lucy had accidentally knocked over seven paintings while playing with a rigged toy George had given them. It had exploded in Molly's hand and when Lucy tried to catch it it bounced off her head and hit the wall do hard it knocked off seven paintings.

Frank had been pulled into a broom closet by a complete stranger then learned it was some Hufflepuff girl that didn't know it was Frank.

Teddy learned before him and Victoire were together she snogged a guy in France on a summer vacation.

Lily had grabbed several guys butts on a dare from Roxy a while back.

They all started losing interest in truth or dare and just sat their in boredom.


	6. Chapter 6

Detention came to an end. Everybody went their separate ways. Lily went out to the Pitch alone because it was the only place she could think of where she could be alone and think clearly. She walked to the middle of the pitch and just laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes and the time just flew by.

"Hey!Potter!Wake up!" Lily's eyes fluttered open. Her vision became clear after a minute. Scorpius was standing right over her. She sat up and looked up at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air." Scorpius looked at her, he was speechless.

"I needed to think and the pitch is the only place i could think of. Why are you out here?"

"I don't know." Scorpius replied. Lily stood up and faced him.

"Detention was a disaster." Lily said.

"What makes you say that?" Scorpius asked

"Because a lot of people left either completely pissed off, embarrassed or just scared for life." Lily said.

"Which one are you?" Scorpius asked.

"None of them."

"Then what?"

"Confused."

"Why?" Lily took a deep breath then looked Scorpius in the eye.

"The truth is that kiss was the best kiss of my life. That's the truth." Scorpius just looked at Lily but didn't say a word.

"Well say something." Lily said.

"I don't know what to say." Lily looked up at the sky

"Scorpius will you promise me something?"

"Sure?" He replied.

"Always be honest with me?"

"Alright."

"Now answer me one question."

"Anything."

"Why did you dare me to kiss you?" Scorpius turned red

"Because I wanted to kiss you again." Lily looked at him for a moment. He put his hands in his pockets.

"You're very uneasy I can tell. Have you got wrackspurts in your head?"

"Do I have what in my where?"

"Wrackspurts in your head. There small creatures that crawl into you head and make your brain go fuzzy." Scorpius had no idea whatsoever on how to respond to that.

"I don't know."

"I can tell you do."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Well most people don't believe in them but my Aunt Luna and Grandpa Xenophilius do, and so do I." Scorpius rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"So now that the truths out what do we do?" Scorpius asked.

"Move on in life." Lily replied.

"What?" Scorpius was confused.

"But I thought you said it was a great kiss?"

"The kiss was great, but you're not. Goodbye Scorpius." Lily walked passed Scorpius and headed toward the exit.

"Wait!" Scorpius called as he ran after. Lily didn't stop walking.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I like you but I know you won't be good for me." She replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you Scorpius you're just like every other boy you'll only want me until something or someone better comes along."

"That's is not true! I've never done that!"

"What about with Lindsey?"

"She was only a friend. Her mother and my father had a thing when they were in school so we've been friends since we were little! We're only friends."

"What about that blonde girl?"

"Emma? She cheated on me."

"Well even if I wanted to my brothers and father would never allow it and I sure your father would object as well."

"Like I said in detention, my parent don't care. I don't want us to end up like your brother and that Finnigan girl."

"That Finnigan girl has a name, and Darcy happens to be one of my best friends."

"Fine I don't want us to end up like your brother and Darcy. I want us to be like Albus and your other friend, Longbottom, right?"

"You mean Albus and Alice?"

"Yeah."

"I want to be like them, happy and mad for one another."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I don't feel that way about you Scorpius. Accept that and learn to deal with it." Lily turned away from him and walked back to the castle.

* * *

**So for those of you who have read my other stories you probably know most of my stories revolve around the pairing Scorpius and Lily. I just kind of wanted to do something different because I didn't want the story to focus around the pairing and more around the truth or dare factor. But I know I kinda didn't do that very well. But I tried to focus on it less then usual. Plus again I wrote this about two years ago.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is more focused around James and Darcy's relationship because I thought it would be kinda cute and I was having writers block when I wrote it and so I figured just write a pairings thing and like I've said I didn't want to focus it around Lily and Scorpius.**

* * *

"Darcy! Wait!" James shouted as he ran after Darcy who was speed walking away.

"Darcy!" James shouted. She kept walking.

"Why can't you just listen!" He screamed then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why can't you stop acting like a child and listen for once in your life instead of getting mad and running away instead of dealing with your problems!" Darcy stopped. She turned around.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You heard me!" He smirked satisfied with what he said.

"I'm acting like a child? I'm acting like a child?" She stared in disbelief.

"You call me a child, but you're the one who's constantly harassing me and asking me to go to Hogsmead with you, then you turn around and say you like someone else! You never leave me alone and then when you won't leave me alone I try and walk away to get away from you, but you follow me! You are constantly playing pranks on my brother and you torment my sister and her friends, just because they're in Slytherin. You constantly pick on my little cousins and YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" James was taken by surprise. Darcy had never shouted at him like that before.

She'd never even gotten mad at him. In detention he thought she was just mad because they'd gotten put into detention, but he'd never expected her to scream at him.

"I don't like you ok! I never will like you, you annoy the hell out of me! You are an insufferable prat who needs to get over yourself and understand that not everyone likes you! Most people find you annoying and immature! They think you're an idiot and don't like you!" Darcy screamed. James didn't know what to say.

"You're a bully and you need to get over yourself!" Darcy looked at James who had a blank stare on his face. There was nothing but silence for a while

"Are you going to say anything!" James didn't say anything. He was speechless. Darcy was always the sweetest, nicest girl. She put up with James and his friends and never got mad.

"If you're not going to say anything then stop wasting my time!" Darcy started walking away. James still stood there shocked at what Darcy had said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His eyes start to fill with tears. He turned and walked away.

. . .

"She really said that?" Freddie asked James. The two boys were sitting in the corner of the common room.

"Darcy Finnigan? One of the quietest, sweetest girls we know, said that?"

"Yes." "I don't really believe you."

"If she hadn't said it I wouldn't be crying right now Freddie."

"Good point. You don't cry about anything." James nodded. The tears fell down his face, he wiped them away.

"Alright listen, I know you really like Finnigan,-"

"Darcy." James said as he cut Freddie off.

"Ok, I know you like _Darcy_, but you heard what she said. Just leave her be for a while. If she was talking out of frustration then let her cool down and then let her come to you." James nodded then stood up.

"I'm going to the library." James said.

"What for?" Freddie asked.

"Because if I get another bad mark on a paper in Muggle studies Professor Finch-Fletchley said he'd write home to my mum and dad. They'll kill me!"

"Have fun." James walked into the library and looked around then continued walking.

Her started looking through the shelves for a few books to read for his paper. He walked down the aisle while looking at the books. He walked right into somebody. He looked away from the bookshelf and looked at who he'd run into. It was a small girl. She turned around. It was Darcy.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." James said the quickly walked away.

He continued until he found a few books. He sat down and started reading the books. James was very smart, he never let many people know because it didn't fit his 'reputation.' He spent the day in the library reading and working on his paper.

. . .

James walked down the corridor. It was late and he wasn't suppose to be walking around the castle that late at night.

Thank god he had his father's invisibility cloak. He'd found it while going through there attic during the summer between his second and third year of school. He'd found it buried in a trunk he'd put it on then realized what it was. He held his wand in one hand and the marauder's map in the other hand. He'd found a lot of stuff in his father's old trucks in their attic.

James couldn't sleep so he took out the marauder's map and started looking to see if anybody was wandering around the castle. He'd seen Filch and Mrs. Norris walking around. He looked at the Dungeon and saw Scorpius Malfoy wandering around there.

Then he saw something that surprised him. He saw Darcy. She never breaks the rules. She was walking toward McGonagall's office.

He'd decided to see what she was doing. She hadn't gone to McGonagall's office. He had no idea where she was going. He watched her every step on the map. Then suddenly she just disappeared.

"What the hell." James whispered.

After starring at the map for a few minutes then smiled. He knew where she'd gone. He walked past McGonagall's office to where he'd seen Darcy's footsteps disappear. A door appeared and he opened it and stepped in. There were floating candles and king sized bed.

Darcy was trying to climb up onto it but couldn't. She was to short. She was four foot nine. She was three inches shorter than Lily and Alice. She was a foot shorter than James. James was almost six feet tall.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked. Darcy fell backward and landed on her butt and shrieked as she fell. James walked over quickly and helped her up. She brushed herself off and then faces James.

"Were you following me?" She asked.

"No, not until I saw you then you suddenly disappeared. That's when I started following you. What are you doing in here?" James asked again.

"I'm tired." Darcy had dark circles under her eyes. James looked at her eyes. They looked heavy and her hair was a little messy.

"Here," James put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the bed.

"Why did you want a bed this tall?"

"I didn't. I was just thinking of a place where I could relax and the door appeared."

"Oh."

"How did the door appear for you?"

"Well it knew I was looking for you."

"Oh. She crawled over and got under the covers. James sat on the bed and scooted over toward Darcy. She was sitting up. James sat next to her.

"Darcy, I'm sorry ok? I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to get your attention."

"You got my attention, just not in the right way."

"Well, I like you. I really like you. I want to be with you I'll stop asking girls out, I'll stop flirting. I'll commit you to. I'll even stop playing quidditch if it meant I get to have you in my life."

"You don't have to quit playing quidditch. I love watching you play."

"Just please say you'll be mine." James begged.

"I like you to, but I'm just unsure about you."

"I promise I'll try my best to be what you deserve."

"Fine." Darcy smiled.

"Lay down with me." She said.

James laid down and Darcy cuddled up to James and rested her head on his chest.

"I think I love you Darcy Finnigan." James looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. James leaned down the best he could without moving and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She whispered as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody sat on the grass. It was a beautiful day out. Alice and Albus sat together. James Darrell, Freddie, Frank and Scorpius all sat together. Zach and Molly sat together. Darcy sat on James's lap.

Lily sat with Roxy Louis, Dominique, Lucy, Hugo and Rose. Everybody that had played truth or dare in detention was sitting with them, except Victoire and Teddy.

All the people the cousins thought they'd hate were now their friends. Albus and James were now friends with Scorpius and Darrell.

They talked about quidditch and Hogsmead and the girls they liked Darcy sat and listened to them talk. They had all gone to Hogsmead and gotten candy to share with everybody.

"So anybody want to play truth or dare?" Dominique asked.

"NO!" Everybody shouted at her.

After they all realized they'd said it they just laughed and joked. Freddie has bought bottles of butterbeer and brought it back so they all sipped their butterbeer as the time went on. There was a slight breezy but it was about sixty degrees out so the breeze was nice.

Darcy's cousins Anna, Seamus, Kenny and Dennis joined them a short time later. Eventually they all cleaned up the candy and butterbeer and took it all to the pitch. Teddy and Victoire joined them on the way to the pitch. All of them that wanted to play split into teams. Scorpius and James were team captains.

Seamus, Kenny, Zach, Roxy Dominique, Darrell and Freddie were on James's team.

Dennis, Albus, Teddy, Roxy, Frank Hugo and Lily were on Scorpius's team.

They played for close to two hours until they finally called it because neither team was scoring because they were all at each others throats. They played completely fair but they were just pushing each other so hard no one could score. They all sat up in the stands and enjoyed the evening.

"Let's promise that we'll all hang out in detention together again." Rose said.

"You want to end up in detention again?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, with my friends though." Rose put her hand out.

"Is it a promise?" Everybody started to put their hand on hers.

"Promise." Scorpius said. Everybody looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**So I focused more on friendship in this last chapter.**

**I hope you all liked my short story(8 chapters is a short story for me anyway).**


End file.
